1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording method for an information processing apparatus for performing an recording while implementing the improvement of the printing quality in accordance with the various conditions.
2. Related Background Art
Traditionally, for a recording apparatus to perform the recording on paper, OHP sheet, or other recording media (hereinafter referred to simply as paper as the output unit for an information processing apparatus, a wire-dot method, thermosensitive method, thermal transfer method, ink jet method, and various other recording methods have been proposed.
Particularly, the ink jet method has been of interest to those who are in the art as a quiet recording method with a low running cost because this method allows ink to be discharged directly onto the recording paper.
The ink jet recording apparatus has traditionally been such that dot patterns are formed on a recording paper by driving a plurality of dot formation elements provided on the recording head selectively in accordance with recording information (image data). The solid printing area of the character or image data such as shown in FIGS. 27A and 27B are filled with dot patterns as recording information for this recording apparatus.
However, a conventional example such as this has a drawback that as shown in FIGS. 28A and 28B, the printing quality in the solid printing area on the recording sheet is degraded because of the kind of the printing sheet used, the ambient conditions at the time of the apparatus used, the irregularity generated in the recording head, and the like.
(1) The effect caused by the kinds of recording sheets (difference between them).
According to the kinds of recording sheets, there is difference in the absorptions and fixations of ink when the ink droplets discharged from the nozzles of the recording head have arrived at the printing surface of the recording sheet. Thus, if the absorption and fixation of ink are inferior, the resultant irregularity of density occurs in the solid printing area by the difference in dot sizes. Also, featherings occur.
(2) The effect cased by the ambient conditions at the time of the recording apparatus used.
By the ambient temperature and other factors, the quantity of ink droplets discharged from the nozzles of the recording head varies. Consequently, irregular densities are generated in the solid printing area, which further leads to the printing slippage, splash, satellite, or the like.
(3) The effect caused by the irregularity generated in the recording head.
Due to the irregularity generated in the recording head when manufactured, the degradation of the printing quality results in a solid printing area when the recording is performed.